


Accidentally In Love

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Georg finds himself in the body of Tokio Hotel's bassist, he doesn't realise that he's in for a month of excitement and a lot of increasing confusion…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for th_fanfic's Georg FQF 2011.

"You really shouldn't drive," Georg said for the third time as he stumbled after his friend on their way to the car. "How many beers did you have again?"

"I'm fine," Jan sighed, slurring a little as he continued to reassure Georg with wild hand gestures that only made him look drunker. "I'm not really drunk at all."

"Of course you're not," Georg said dryly, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the car and closing them for a minute as his head began to spin. That last Bacardi Breezer had probably been a bad idea.

"I'm tipsy!" Jan cried and dropped the keys after fumbling with them for a moment. Eventually, he managed to unlock the door while Georg eyed him. Jan's statement didn't convince him at all, but what was he supposed to do? They had no money left for a cab and their other friends had gone home a long time ago, so Georg shrugged and got into the car against his better judgement.

Jan had been named the appointed driver for the night and Georg had trusted him to be responsible and stick to one beer. One beer had turned into many, however, and now they sat in the car and Jan couldn't even seem to figure out where to stick his key.

Georg sighed, weighing his options before giving in. Eyeing Jan, he remembered that his friend was, however, an excellent drunk driver, and since his house was only a few kilometres away, Georg decided to stop worrying, and just leaned back, fastening his seatbelt – and double-checking that it was actually fastened.

They drove in silence for a while until Georg reached forward to turn on the radio, raising an eyebrow when the unmistakable sound of Tokio Hotel blared out of the speakers. "Are you serious?"

Jan flushed a little and gave a weak shrug, his eyes trained on the road. "I drove my sister to her ballet classes yesterday; she loves that band. She just forgot to take out the CD afterwards."

Georg snorted, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, riiight."

"Shut up," Jan muttered and Georg leaned back, grinning as he tapped his fingers on his thigh to the beat of the music.

 _Küss mich jetzt… im Gegenlicht… wie ein Geisterfahrer… such ich dich... Die Nacht ist kalt... ich fahr' allein... wie ein Geisterfahrer... um endlich bei dir zu sein..._

"They're actually not bad," Georg said after the third song. "Their bass player sucks, but apart from that… they've improved a lot over the years."

"You think so?" Jan asked, giving him a sideway glance while Georg shrugged.

"Yeah, I do," Georg said, folding his legs and opening the window for a bit of fresh air when he lit a cigarette. Counterproductive, maybe, but…

"I do too, actually. But, you know. Since it's Tokio Hotel, I was a bit embarrassed to admit I like them," Jan said, and Georg laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he said, then closed his eyes and leaned his head back, humming along to a song.

He opened his eyes again a few moments later when he got the distinct feeling that Jan was not following the road. He frowned at his friend, throwing him a nervous glance to check if he was still alert. "Dude, eyes on the road."

"I'm not feeling well," Jan said suddenly, and Georg sat up straight, eyeing him nervously. "I'm gonna pull over."

Georg nodded, glancing back at the street. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

When the next roadhouse was indicated, Jan pulled over just when he had to throw up. He lifted his hands to his mouth while Georg gasped and gripped the wheel when his friend let go of it, turning it around abruptly when he caught sight of the huge bus parked right in front of them – but it was too late. The crash was brutal; the airbag hit him in the face and knocked him out.

_Zoom into me… Zoom into me… I know you're scared…_

When Georg came to and opened his eyes, he found himself staring up into a face he knew fairly well from seeing it on TV every once in a while. Blinking stupidly, he realised that he had to be dreaming – what other explanation could there be for Tom Kaulitz being bent over him?

"What the fuck was _that_? Kenny, are you all right? Talk to me, man."

Georg blinked, his brows furrowing. "My name is Georg," he murmured, confused. "What happened?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're such a fuckwit, Kenny, honestly. A car hit us and you fucking fell out of your bunk and fainted, dude. You're such a pussy. Now get up and make yourself useful. Maybe someone got _hurt_."

Still just as confused, Georg let Tom help him up, blinking a few times as he watched the other boy walk away and climb out of the bus. He followed him hesitantly, feeling odd in his body, somehow, and only a few seconds later, he found out why when he saw himself in the wreck of the car behind the bus, looking groggy; maybe even dead.

Staying behind the other people who'd climbed out of what obviously was Tokio Hotel's tour bus, Georg stared down at his hands and clothes, not recognising anything. He reached up and touched his suddenly short hair, almost screaming in horror when he realised that his long mane was gone.

But it made sense, considering he was clearly in a boy named Kenny's body while his own body was still in the car – unconscious or possibly dead.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something when Jan got out of the wrecked car and came to talk to the band members and other people gathered around the scene of the accident; but then he realised that he couldn't.

What was he supposed to say? That he'd been ripped out of his own body and stuck into another one, presumably the one of Tokio Hotel's bass player?

It sounded insane, even though it was the only more or less reasonable explanation he could come up with. He couldn't find another one for what had happened to him.

But who would believe him? They'd probably lock him up for the rest of his life if he even mentioned it.

He decided to stay back for now, watching with wide eyes as his own body was pulled out of the car, moved and taken away by an ambulance. He didn't even have a chance to talk to the paramedics before the ambulance and Jan were gone.

Was he _dead_?

His heart was racing in his chest and his head was spinning – this time not from the dizzying effects of the alcohol but from confusion. How was this even possible? He had to be dreaming or something. But as much as he wanted to know what was going on, he couldn't follow them; couldn't check up on his own body without getting suspicious looks from everyone.

But he couldn't go with Tokio Hotel, pretending to be their bassist either, could he?

The decision was made for him when he was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed towards the bus, which was mostly undamaged. Apparently the band's manager had dealt with everything, and a few minutes later, the bus drove off into the night.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

But for now, Georg had no choice but to go with it.

He sat down in the sitting area of the bus, looking around nervously. The bus was impressive; he'd never seen the inside of a tour bus before, of course, but this one seemed especially nice and luxurious. He could get used to this, he was sure.

After a few moments, he came to the conclusion that he really was in that Kenny's body, and that this was not just a dream. He recognised the other boys of the band; Bill, Tom, and the drummer whose name escaped him at the moment. He rubbed his face and blinked, realising that he knew nothing about Tokio Hotel, except some of their songs and that the Kaulitz twins were the most widely known members. How was he supposed to pretend to be a boy he knew nothing about?

Fuck.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a minute, getting the other boys' attention and flushing when they gave him odd looks.

"I think we should maybe sleep in a hotel tonight," said one of the crew members – maybe their manager? – and Georg nodded in relief. A hotel would be good. That way, he could be alone for a while and figure out a way out of this fucked-up situation. "This was a lot of excitement for one night, so I think we'll just get some decent sleep and tomorrow, we'll drive on."

Georg rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes as he tried to fight the beginnings of what promised to be a pounding headache.

"Are you okay, Kenny?"

Georg remained silent, then remembered that they were obviously talking to him. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

A moment later, he had a lapful of Bill Kaulitz while the other boy's long, elegant fingers threaded through his hair. "Are you really okay, baby? You did take quite a hard fall there." Bill set a glass of water down in front of him, nudging him. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

Georg stared at the singer, eyes wide when he realised that this Kenny boy and Bill were clearly in a relationship of some sort – which made his situation even more complicated. He reached for the glass and drank the water thirstily, eyeing Bill warily.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, trying not to seem too uncomfortable or squirm away from Bill's touches. The other boy was clearly a snuggly sort, so he made himself wrap an arm around the singer in what he hoped was a loving gesture. "I'm okay. Bill."

Bill looked at him oddly and Georg shrugged, feeling helpless, and desperately hoping that they would get to the hotel sooner rather than later. Maybe some sleep would fix things, and he would wake up in his own body – or this hellishly confusing night would turn out to be just a bad dream after all.

"I hope the guys are all right," the drummer said after a moment, tapping his fingers on the table. "The driver seemed fine – if a little drunk – but I think the other passenger was unconscious."

"Was he?" Georg asked, realising that the drummer was referring to _him_ – or his previous body anyway.

"Yeah," the boy said, looking up and meeting Georg's eyes. "He didn't look hurt or injured but he was unconscious."

Georg stared at him, his heart pounding in his chest. Unconscious. He was unconscious. Maybe he would be in a coma for weeks. Maybe he would die of internal injuries. How was he supposed to figure out a way to get back into his own body when he was in a coma, or dead? If he was dead, he wouldn't get his body back at all; he couldn't pretend to be Kenny forever, could he?

"Gustav, don't over-challenge Kenny. Something obviously isn't right in his head right now," Tom said with a smirk, making Bill glare at him and wrap a protective arm around Georg – well, Kenny.

"I'm fine," Georg snapped; Tom already annoyed him, and he really just wanted to get away from the other guys because Bill was snuggling into him and it made him feel a little more than uncomfortable. How was he supposed to pretend he was this Kenny when he knew nothing about him? Could he act like he was in a relationship with Bill Kaulitz without anyone – especially Bill himself – getting suspicious? Wouldn't Bill sense that he wasn't really his boyfriend?

"Excuse me for a moment," Georg said as he slid Bill off his lap and left to look for a bathroom or some other private place – which the tour bus had to have. He really couldn't be around those boys right now, especially when he felt a wave of exhaustion and nausea wash over him. He was probably going to cry soon, and he didn't want the boys to ridicule him – or Kenny – even more than they obviously already did.

When he was gone, Gustav's brows furrowed. "Kenny's weird tonight."

"He's always weird," supplied Tom helpfully, still grinning.

"He fainted," Bill said protectively, turning to glare at his brother. "He's probably just embarrassed, and you being a dick about it definitely doesn't help much. So just shut up and leave him alone for once."

Tom raised his hands in defence and shrugged while Gustav shook his head. "I'm with Tom on this one. Kenny's not being himself tonight."

Bill bit his lip worriedly as he watched his boyfriend walk away.

Meanwhile, Georg had found the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror – but he obviously didn't see himself at all. He'd known for a few minutes now that he was in the wrong body, but actually seeing that he looked nothing like himself was like a hard slap in the face.

Kenny wasn't bad-looking with his huge blue eyes and blond hair, but it was still odd to look in the mirror and expect his own face while seeing a completely different one. Georg felt tears prickling in his eyes as he stood there, wondering if he was still alive, and hoping that this terribly confusing night would take an end soon. He felt nauseous and just wanted to sleep and be back in his own body – no matter how hurt it was. He'd rather be in a coma for the rest of his life than having to pretend he was someone else.

At the same time, he realised that this was kind of awesome. He would get to spend time with Germany's most popular band, and while he wasn't a fan of the band per se, he had to admit that their music was good. And the boys seemed relatively nice and down to earth, even though Tom was already straining his nerves.

It was a huge relief that he'd ended up in the bassist's body, though. Georg played the bass as well, so he would at least be able to keep up with the other boys musically. If he'd had to sing or drum, he would be screwed.

Playing in a rock band had always been a dream of his. And while Tokio Hotel wasn't his obvious choice, it was still an opportunity that he didn't want to miss out on.

Splashing some cool water into his face, he decided to just enjoy his time being someone else for as long as he could. Because eventually, they had to switch back. He couldn't live his life in someone else's body forever.

Right?

~ * ~

"I'll come to your room in a minute," Bill whispered into his ear when they arrived at the hotel, and Georg blinked as he turned to look at the other boy who was unmistakably flirting with him.

Georg wasn't interested in boys – and he certainly wasn't into Bill Kaulitz, of all people, so he felt a little lost and just shrugged, unable to say no. He'd finally decided to go along with this and try to be Kenny for a while – but pretending to be in love with Bill Kaulitz when he wasn't at all into the boy, suddenly seemed like an impossible feat.

"I, um," he said hesitantly. "Would you mind if we, uh, had separate rooms tonight? I don't feel well, and really just want to get some sleep."

Bill's face fell, and Georg hoped sleeping apart wasn't something completely unusual for Bill and Kenny. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, and made himself touch Bill's cheek in what he hoped was an affectionate gesture. "I'm just really tired, you know? And knowing you, you're probably planning on keeping me up all night." He smiled a little and felt his cheeks flushing – he wasn't even bad at this, he thought.

Bill, however, did seem to find it odd. "I just want to cuddle…"

Georg sighed. "Well, I'm not in the mood, you know? But I'll see you tomorrow, all right? Don't be mad – it's just been a rough night for all of us. And you of all people should know that I need my beauty sleep."

He leaned forward and kissed Bill's lips lightly, and the other boy seemed somewhat mollified. They split up to go to their own rooms, but Georg went outside first, craving a cigarette. A moment later, he was joined by the drummer – Gustav, he knew now – who lit up as well and leaned against the wall next to him.

"I know you've been asked this about ten times tonight, but are you all right, Kenny?"

Georg turned his head and looked at the other boy, biting his lip. He wanted to talk to someone about it but just imagining the other boy's face made him rethink it and shake his head. "I'm all right," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, even though he wasn't all right by any stretch.

Being trapped in someone else's body wasn't what he defined as 'all right'.

"Sure?" Gustav asked. "You seemed really uncomfortable when Bill was all over you, and you've never snapped at Tom like that before. Trust me, I know how annoying he can be, but we're all used to it by now, so… Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me if something's going on?"

Georg met the other boy's eyes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he told himself again that he couldn't say anything. As much as he wanted to share his misery with someone, he couldn't dump all of this on someone he barely knew – especially considering the fact that Gustav would probably have him institutionalised. So he shook his head yet again, and murmured, "I'm fine."

"All right," Gustav said quietly and nodded. "But the offer stands."

"Thanks," Georg murmured, and they finished their cigarettes in silence.

Back in his room, Georg sat down hard on the bed and stared out of the window, not sure what to do. His first instinct was to call a cab and drive to the hospital where his real body was probably being examined right now, or asleep. He wondered if this really was a body-switch, and if Kenny was in _his_ body now, or if Kenny was still inside his own body somewhere, pushed away by Georg's presence. He didn't know which option he preferred.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that if he wasn't in his own body, the doctors might think he was brain dead. He swallowed at the prospect of finding out the machines had been turned off in a couple of days, just because he'd been torn out of his body temporarily.

He looked at the phone but then decided against the option of visiting himself in the hospital – it would look odd if a famous bassist suddenly showed up at a random guy's hospital bed when they'd never really met before.

Instead, he found Kenny's laptop and turned it on, looking through photos and files he found there to at least acquaint himself a bit with Kenny's personality. Then he read up on the other boy on the internet, and when he finally went to sleep, he felt a little more confident.

He could do this for however long it took for things to go back to normal.

~ * ~

When Georg woke up the next morning, he had hope for a brief moment. For a few blissful seconds, he could actually pretend he was back in his own body, and that the previous night had been nothing more than a nightmare.

When he opened his eyes, however, he immediately recognised the white ceiling of his hotel suite, and sighed heavily, mentally preparing for a long, long day in the company of Bill, Tom and Gustav.

Fortunately, they had no concert that day, so Georg had some time to listen to Tokio Hotel's songs and think about what he could do bass-wise. He wouldn't be able to copy Kenny's style completely, as it was hard to hear the bass on the records over Bill's singing, Tom's guitar, and Gustav's drumming. But he would do his best, and was sure that he could improvise a little. Hopefully, the other guys wouldn't hear too much of a difference.

Whenever he was in the other guys' company, he tried to draw as little attention to himself as he possibly could. He didn't say much, tried to keep the kisses he shared with Bill short without being all too rude, and tried not to strangle Tom when he mocked and teased him. All in all, the day went pretty well, and he had to admit that the three other boys were actually rather nice. He was sure that if they'd met under normal circumstances, they might have become friends.

He found Gustav watching him sometimes throughout the day, and couldn't help feeling uneasy whenever he caught the other boy looking at him. Was he doing something unusual? Was it so obvious that he wasn't really Kenny? He would've expected Bill to notice something, not Gustav.

He tried to tell himself to calm down – it was probably nothing.

~ * ~

The day of the next concert came, and Georg had never been more nervous before. He spent half an hour on the toilet, thinking he had to throw up, but nothing came, and eventually, he managed to get a grip on himself, and exited the bathroom, strumming his bass idly with shaky hands.

This was the most challenging situation, so far – if he fucked up the concert, the other boys would probably never forgive him.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried. He knew all the songs they played as he'd had more than enough time to learn them all, so he just played, hoping the boys wouldn't hear the difference.

The screaming girls were overwhelmingly loud, and when they screamed for Kenny, he made sure to give them polite smiles, not sure how to handle the situation otherwise. Being a rock start turned out to be much harder than he'd expected, and by the end of the concert, he was sweaty and exhausted – but also happy in a way he'd never been before.

When they got off the stage, Tom caught up with him and slid an arm around him. "Whoa, Kenny! You were on a roll tonight! I mean it. You've never played like this before. Are you experimenting with a new style or something? Because honestly – you've never played better."

Georg looked at him and felt his cheeks flushing with pride. "You think so? Thanks! So you're not pissed off that I played something completely different?"

Tom shrugged, shaking his head. "Nah. I would've been if you'd fucked up the concert – but as long as it sounds good, I really couldn't care less."

He grinned and Georg grinned back as the adrenaline kept pumping through his body.

Not even the fact that Bill threw himself at him backstage and kissed him could ruin his mood and he returned the kiss for a long moment before drawing back. Kissing Bill was actually not much different than kissing a girl. There was smooth, soft skin, long hair and a lot of tasty lip gloss; so most of the time, Georg could pretend that Bill was some girl he'd met. As long as Bill didn't insist on sleeping with him at some point, everything would be fine.

~ * ~

Coming up with reasons not to sleep with Bill became increasingly difficult as the days progressed. The worst thing was that Georg _needed_ sex. He wanted to get laid and he was past the point of caring that the only person he could have sex with at that point was Bill.

At the same time, however, he knew he couldn't go through with it. It was no longer a question of being attracted to Bill or not; the problem was the fact that Bill was taken. Bill belonged to Kenny, and even though Georg resided in Kenny's body at that moment, he still disliked the idea of sleeping with someone else's boyfriend. He pictured Kenny getting back into his own body only to find out that his boyfriend had cheated on him with someone who'd lived in his body – and knew it wouldn't go over well. If he were in that position, he'd feel betrayed, and disappointed about the fact that his boyfriend couldn't figure out that it wasn't really him.

So he said no, as much as it pained him, and Bill. He kissed Bill – because a kiss was just a kiss, and didn't mean all that much, right? – and got hard during their intense make-out sessions, but he refused to let it go any further, and frustrated himself, and Bill in the process.

To take his mind off sex and the intensely fucked-up situation he was still in, Georg started spending a lot of time with Gustav, and sometimes, when he was feeling incredibly patient, with Tom as well. He quickly figured out that Gustav was Kenny's best friend, and sometimes, he found the other boy looking at him oddly; making him realise that he'd once again said something Kenny would never say.

He knew that Gustav was beginning to suspect something – but who in their right mind would be able to figure out what was _really_ going on? No one, was who. Georg waved off questions about his being all right with a shrug and a laugh, and always quickly changed the topic to prevent Gustav from finding out the real reason why he was acting strangely.

But he knew Gustav would eventually downright ask him, and he wasn't sure he could lie to the other boy much longer.

In fact, lying to Gustav at all was something Georg hated doing. He'd come to genuinely like the quiet drummer, and even after only a few days, considered him a close friend – even though Gustav didn't really know _him_. He just knew the version of Georg that pretended to be Kenny.

But he found that it was easy to talk to Gustav and that the other boy had a really twisted sense of humour. They seemed to complement each other, and maybe the fact that they got along so well was the only reason why Gustav didn't insist on finding out what was really going on.

~ * ~

It was a few days later that Georg started to realise that his feelings for Gustav were gradually changing into something more; something deeper. He found himself watching Gustav during interviews, admiring his looks as well as his rare but witty answers to the interviewers' insipid questions and waiting for him to flash someone that incredibly rare smile that lit up his whole face and made Georg's heart skip a beat.

At first, the realisation that he might be in love with a boy scared Georg. It shocked him because he'd never felt that way about a guy before. Sure, he was used to kissing Bill, but it was different. Gustav was a man; Bill was a boy as well, obviously, but he was more feminine and it was easy at times to pretend that he was a girl. But Gustav was a man. Broad-shouldered and masculine, with a low voice, and it would be silly to even try to picture him as a woman.

It took a few days for Georg to accept his feelings but when he finally did, he found himself getting increasingly curious about what it would be like to kiss Gustav, and to be with him. He wondered if Gustav had any interest in him at all; but then he realised that it wasn't really that easy.

Gustav still thought he was Kenny, his best friend. He didn't see him as a potential boyfriend; he was just Kenny to Gustav, and everyone else. Sighing heavily at that realisation, Georg found himself once again wishing he could get back into his own body. But if he was back there, he would probably never get to see Gustav again.

So he came to the conclusion that he needed to get over Gustav as soon as he could. It couldn't be that hard. He was just a guy. An ordinary guy who had never caught Georg's attention before. So it couldn't really be that hard to get over him.

Or so Georg thought.

It turned out to be much harder, especially considering the fact that the more he tried to stay away from Gustav, the more time he seemed to spend with him. They saw each other every day as it was, but Georg found it hard to say no to Gustav, so when Gustav asked whether he wanted to spend time with him and watch a movie on one of their mornings off, Georg _wanted_ to say no, but ended up missing by one word and agreeing to it instead.

He was close; so close. Georg wondered if he was imagining things or if Gustav really was moving closer to him the longer the movie lasted. The couch was small as it was, and feeling Gustav's body heat didn't help him concentrate on the movie. He tried to push down the urge to lean over and kiss Gustav, or even lean against him, because that wasn't something Kenny would do. Bill, maybe, but not Kenny.

Near the end of the movie, Georg made the mistake of turning his head to look at Gustav only to find the other boy looking back at him. Georg's breath caught in his throat and he realised he was unable to look away from his friend. He swallowed hard and tried to avert his eyes but Gustav held his gaze, not breaking the eye contact.

Georg glanced down at the other boy's lips for just a second, but it was enough to turn his brain off. In a moment of insanity, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Gustav's, his eyes closing automatically. He held his breath for a second, then felt his heart jump when Gustav's hand slid around the back of his neck and he was kissing him back.

Kissing Gustav was nothing like kissing Bill. There was a faint trace of stubble on the other boy's chin and no lip gloss whatsoever. His tongue wasn't pierced and he tasted amazing. Gustav's lips were soft but a little chapped, and for some reason, Georg found it even more irresistible than kissing a girl. Gustav's kiss was tentative and slow, and Georg returned it eagerly, letting himself fall into it and stop thinking.

He didn't know for how long the kiss went on, but when he realised what he was doing, and that Bill or anyone could walk in on them at any second, Georg pulled back abruptly, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed. He stared at Gustav in horror, feeling guilt wash over him at having betrayed Bill and Kenny, and possibly having fucked up the other boys relationship – and lives. He wasn't sure what he saw in Gustav's eyes, but he wasn't ready to wait around and find out, so he jumped up, feeling disoriented.

"I need to go see Bill," he said, turning around and bolting from the room.

He wasn't ready to face Bill, though, so he ran downstairs, finding the backdoor of the hotel and sitting down on the steps. He buried his face in his hands and tugged on his hair, trying to slow down his breathing as he forced himself to remain calm.

He didn't have much time to think about what had happened when he felt the door open behind him and a presence that was undeniably Gustav next to him. For some reason, he felt calmer than before; still ashamed and confused, but calm.

"Kenny," Gustav said quietly, and Georg looked up. Their eyes met and Georg felt an unwelcome fluttering sensation in his belly as he looked at his friend. He blinked and looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath.

"Kenny," Gustav said again, slowly, and Georg felt his heart skip a beat when the other boy looked at him with those deep-brown eyes. He looked serious, and Georg had a pretty good idea what the other boy wanted to talk about. He knew it could only be the kiss. Would Gustav hate him for it? Would he tell Bill? Would he get Georg into an even more impossible situation than he'd been in for the past month already? When Gustav started talking, Georg knew, however, that this was not about the kiss. Or not _only_ about the kiss. "Talk to me. I know something's going on with you. Bill and Tom may not see the difference, but I know my best friend. You're not yourself lately, and I think you want to talk about it, as much as you deny it. I meant it when I said you can tell me anything, so… whatever it is, just say it. Get it out. You'll feel better afterwards."

Georg swallowed hard and looked down at his hands, biting his lip. He was used to being called Kenny by now, and had adapted to his new life quite well. But of course, he wasn't all right. He wasn't sure he would ever be all right for as long as he had to go on pretending to be someone who was obviously so different from himself.

Someone who was in love with Bill while he himself had an ever-growing crush on Gustav.

Telling Gustav was probably a bad idea, but he decided to do it anyway. If Gustav freaked out on him – which Georg didn't think he would; if he'd learned anything about the other boy, it was that Gustav could keep a clear head in confusing situations, and maybe telling him would actually help – he would just have to tell him that he was drunk or mentally ill or something.

He bit his lip, then took a deep breath. "I'm not Kenny," he said quietly, watching Gustav's face as his words sank in. "Do you remember that accident? The two guys who ran into our tour bus that night? I don't know what happened, but… I'm one of them. My name is Georg, and for some reason, I ended up in Kenny's body. I know it sounds insane, and you probably think I'm losing my mind right now, but I'm pretty sure that's what happened. I'm not Kenny. I'm Georg. And fuck, pretending to be him has been fun at first, but I really just want to get back into my own body."

He watched Gustav process his words, and held his breath until the other boy finally reacted. He watched him raise his eyebrows as he digested what Georg had told him, then frown. "I actually… don't think you're mental. I believe you. I know Kenny – and you're not him. I knew it the first day and it only became more obvious over the past month."

Georg let out a breath of relief, surprised that Gustav believed him. He was sure that if he himself had been told this, he wouldn't have believed it.

"So… Georg, huh?" Gustav asked with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Georg smiled a little. "Nice to meet you, too." He was silent for a moment. "How did you know? I mean, I was sure I was doing a good job at pretending but… how did you know?"

Gustav looked down at his hands and shrugged. "Kenny is insecure, a lot of the time. Self-conscious. The sudden confidence was the first thing that tipped me off. Then I watched you and Bill, and it was quite obvious that you weren't in love with him, while to Kenny, Bill is a God. Seriously, he worships him, and would never kiss someone else."

Their eyes met and Georg swallowed hard as heat crept up his neck and into his cheeks, remembering the kiss all too well. It had only happened about five minutes ago, after all. He bit his lip when he noticed the slightly pink tint to Gustav's cheeks as well, wondering what it meant. "And then… the music," Gustav continued. "Kenny is not a bad bassist but he's never been confident enough to try something new. You've been playing amazingly since Day One, and the way you move on stage… it's entrancing."

Gustav's cheeks flushed deeper, and Georg blinked before he made himself nod. "Yeah… I guess that was a little obvious," he said softly, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea what to do. And I don't know how much longer I can do this. I like Bill – I really do – but if I refuse to have sex with him one more time, it might really screw up Kenny's life, and… this is fucked up enough already. I think I need to go see my own body, and… just figure out how to get back inside it. But I have no idea how. Maybe seeing myself will be enough, and the whole thing will be reversed, but… fuck, I don't know what to do. This is not a situation you get confronted with every day."

Gustav snorted. "Definitely not. But I think seeing yourself may be the right way to go. Kenny has to be in your body, I assume, so maybe just being in the same room will reverse the whole thing." He paused. "Or you and Kenny need to get in another car crash."

Georg groaned. "I hope not. If this doesn't work, I really don't know what to do."

He glanced at Gustav as he lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag. He wondered if the other boy liked him. Or if he'd like him when he saw the _real_ Georg. Maybe kissing him while he was in Gustav's best friend's body had been a bad idea. It had probably been awkward for Gustav.

"I'll go with you," Gustav said, interrupting his train of thought. "We have the day off, so maybe we should get it over with today."

Georg considered this for a moment, then nodded. "I think we should. And I'd like it if you came with me. Maybe we can figure this out together. But first of all… we need to figure out where my body even is. Still at the hospital? What do you think? If Kenny woke up in another guy's body – would he try to find his own body again, or would he just… I don't know. Go with it?"

Gustav shook his head. "Knowing Kenny, he'd enjoy some time off. He's the one who suffers the most with our lack of privacy and I know he's been thinking about leaving the band on several occasions – and would've done it, if it wasn't for Bill."

Georg raised his brows in surprise at that confession, and for a moment, he allowed himself to dream. Maybe he'd find a way back into his own body. Maybe Kenny had enjoyed his time being a nobody. Maybe he'd leave the band, and maybe Tokio Hotel would hire Georg as their new bassist.

He pushed that thought away; first he needed to find his body and then he'd figure out the rest. "Let's try the hospital first, and then we'll go to my place."

Gustav agreed, and sometime later, they got into his car and drove to the hospital.

It turned out that Georg – or Kenny – was still in a coma. His condition wasn't critical and the doctors had high hopes for him to wake up at some point in the near future; Georg hoped they were right.

Entering the room and seeing his own pale, almost lifeless body on the bed was strange to say the least. He bit his lip as he approached the bed, touching his hand… but nothing happened. Of course it wouldn't be this easy.

"You're hot," Gustav said, and Georg looked up, his cheeks flushing.

"Uh… thanks," he said, scratching his neck as he watched Gustav's face. "Still not in my own body, though, dammit."

He sighed and sat down in a chair. After a moment of staring at himself, he reached into the bedside drawer, finding his personal belongings: his wallet, his house keys and a few phone numbers he'd collected on his night out with Jan.

Sighing heavily, he looked at his wallet, wishing there was an easy way to end this all.

"What's this?" Gustav asked suddenly, and Georg looked at him curiously, getting up to see what Gustav was talking about. He raised a brow when he saw that he – well, his body – was wearing a necklace; some sort of talisman, and he remembered buying it on the day of the accident.

"Just some necklace I bought in a little store," he said, brushing it off and sitting back down, but Gustav was staring at him.

"It looks like a talisman to me."

Georg furrowed his brow. "So?"

"Sooo maybe that's the reason for the body switch?" Gustav said slowly.

Georg stared at him, unconvinced, but then realised that Gustav might actually have a point. He got up and brushed his fingers over it, sighing. "Great. Now how are we supposed to figure out how this works?"

Gustav seemed to think for a moment, then reached behind Georg's neck to untie it. "We destroy it," he said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Georg asked, blinking. "What if we need to say some kind of spell – when you break it, we won't be able to try anything else."

But Gustav stayed firm. "No, it's always like this – in computer games and TV shows. Trust me."

Georg was about to jump and tear the necklace from his friend's hands but Gustav had already dropped it and stepped on it.

Georg gasped, his body going limp when he felt a sharp tug, and a moment later, there was nothingness.

~ * ~

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later – it's a long story. Help me wake him up."

"Ow, my head."

"Stop complaining, Kenny. This is important."

"Who's that?"

A sigh.

"What? I was just asleep in my bunk and now I'm in what seems to be a hospital with a weird-looking dude in a bed. Who is this? And where is Bill?"

"His name is Georg and Bill is probably in his hotel room, reapplying his makeup. I'll explain the rest later. Georg. Georg, wake up."

The voices got louder and Georg groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He looked up, blinking as his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light in the hospital room before he could make out Gustav.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice rough and hoarse from not having been used for a few weeks.

"It worked," Gustav said with a smug grin, and Georg had to smile.

"Great," he murmured, then tried to push himself up; his limbs felt heavy and weak, and his head was pounding, and for a moment, he felt disoriented, and didn't know what was going on. But then it all came back to him and he grinned. "It worked?"

Gustav smirked. "Told you I knew what I was doing."

They looked at each other and everything around them seemed to disappear. Georg was almost sure Gustav was leaning in to kiss him… until another, slightly annoyed voice demanded attention.

"Um… hello? Can anyone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

Georg and Gustav sighed in unison, then proceeded to explain the whole thing to a very confused and stunned Kenny.

~ * ~

Rays of sunshine caressed his face when Georg glanced out of the window, his face breaking into a smile when he recognised Tokio Hotel's tour bus as it stopped in front of his house. He knew his life was about to change in more ways than one, and he heard his heart pounding in his chest with excitement, knowing that he was going to enjoy every second of his new life.

After several months of thinking, Kenny had decided to 'retire' as the band's bassist. He'd come to the realisation that he didn't love music as much as he liked his freedom, and while Bill had refused to give up trying to convince Kenny into staying with him and the band, Kenny had decided to step back after all. Bill had only accepted when Kenny had agreed to stay with him while they were on tour.

Georg couldn't be more grateful towards Kenny. Not only did he now have the chance to become a rock star, he would also be able to spend his days with Gustav and the twins. It was a dream come true.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he grabbed his suitcase and bass and ran down the stairs, a wide grin on his face as he stepped outside the house just when the other four boys exited the tour bus. He met Gustav's eyes and his grin softened into a smile as he made his way towards him and looked down into his eyes.

"Ready?" Gustav asked softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Georg cupped the other boy's cheek, brushing a thumb over Gustav's soft skin as he leaned in to rub his nose against Gustav's. "Ready," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

A new exciting chapter of his life was about to begin.


End file.
